


Learning to Fly

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Fear of Flying, Flying Lessons, Gen, In Heaven before the Fall, Wings, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel teaches Castiel to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of ideas from fanart that i've recently found that made me want to write this so if a particular piece inspired me, then i'll leave a link for you to go and see it. 
> 
> When i write about all these angels, i don't write them as their light, energy thingy that that they actually are, because that would be too hard to write about. I write about them as their vessels. So Gabriel would be the same, but imagine for Cas a younger Jimmy and the same for all the younger angels.
> 
> Oh, and headcanon. This fic is based when Cas is learning how to fly - i imagine it's kind of like learning to drive a car. You do it when you're a teenager, so i feel that's kind of angel equivalent. 
> 
> I'm really excited about this series, so i hope you all like it.

"Come on Castiel, you nearly got it that time." Gabriel encouraged.

The fledgling looked at the Archangel with his wide eyes from the ground, a slight semblance of doubt and a trace of fear in them. Gabriel sighed slightly.

He had been trying to teach Castiel to fly for last couple of hours and seemed not to be getting very far with it. Castiel kept managing to get into the air and just when it looked like he's about to start soaring through the air, he drops like a ton of bricks. This of course resulted in a ruffled and frustrated Castiel, getting more and more reluctant to try again.

Gabriel had no doubt that one day Castiel would be one of the fastest and strongest angels in his garrison with wings like his but it seemed like there was something holding Castiel back. Many of the angels in his garrison had already learned to fly, but not Cas. 

Gabriel, the youngest Archangel, had always been fond of Castiel and he was weary to let him fall behind. For a species that was supposed to be emotionless, Gabriel knew how cruel Castiel's peers could be. Castiel and his siblings were being trained by a particularly nasty angel, Zachariah. Now Gabriel, he was a nice enough angel, always laughing and joking but if there was one thing he hated more than anything, then that was bullies. Fair enough, he was cruel when needed to, after all he was an Archangel but the difference between him and Zachariah (other than the fact that Gabriel was more awesome than him) was that Gabriel was never cruel to anyone that didn't deserved it. Little Zachariah seemed to be a straight up douche bag, who liked tormenting angels beneath him for shits and giggles. No wonder Castiel couldn't fly, if he had him for a teacher.

Flying was supposed to be a joyful experience, not a traumatic one.

Gabriel recalled being taught to fly himself. He was taught by Lucifer and Raphael was taught by Michael. When they'd both mastered the basics, Michael and Lucifer combined the lessons, and they all went flying together. At first, Gabriel hated flying - he had trouble controlling all six of his wings, and it seemed like such effort to try and do so. Whenever he tried, he ended up spinning and crashing into one of his brothers. After much practice (Lucifer was a gentle but ruthless teacher), flying, Gabriel soon discovered, quickly became one of his favourite things, after pranks of course. There was nothing that got his adrenaline pumping more than flying around on Earth, dodging mountains and oceans, racing his older siblings. Gabriel was fast and crafty, so he managed to keep with his older brothers, even managing to win sometimes.

This is why Gabriel just couldn't understand what was so off-putting to his younger brother about flying. He only had two wings, so it's not like he'd lose control - it would in fact make it easier for him. What could be so bad about something so completely _pure_ and _freeing_?

Gabriel tried to meet his younger brother's gaze which had found the ground in effort to avoid Gabriel's. "What is it Cassie? Why won't you fly?"

Normally Castiel would have objected to the nickname, one that Gabriel had stolen from a younger angel he'd taken under his wings too, called Balthazar but he remained silent, a true sign of his distress. Castiel looked up, teeth biting his lip in what Gabriel had no doubt an effort to stop himself from crying out. He looked up, his eyes and grace both projecting terror.

"I'm scared of falling."

It was those four words that made Gabriel soften in stance considerably, a rush of warmth lighting up his grace. A soft, reassuring look came across Gabriel's face and he gripped Castiel's arm with his hand.

"Relax kiddo.. I ain't gonna let you fall."

Gabriel's three pairs of shimmering golden-white wings stretched out, dwarfing Castiel's own smaller, single pair of black wings, curled around them protectively. Castiel closed his eyes, taking comfort from the older angel's grace.

"Shall we try this again?" Gabriel asked.

Castiel opened his eyes, and took a deep breath, not that he needed to breathe, but seemingly rather for courage. He nodded in agreement, an air of determination coming about him.

Gabriel backed away and began to slowly rise into the sky, all six wings extended out and flapping as he kept himself floating. Castiel followed him, albeit a little less steadily.

"Ready?"

Castiel nodded again, face serious. "Yes Gabriel, i am ready."

"Off you go then kiddo. I'll be with you every step of the way, I've got you." Gabriel reassured.

Castiel nodded again and with that he took off higher into the sky, wings thrashing uncertainly as he tried to keep himself aloft. He didn't get it straight away. There were moments where it looked like he would tumble from the sky but with the fierce determination that one day he would be known in all of Heaven for, he regained his composure and carried on trying.

Gabriel of course was behind him every step of the way, far enough away that Castiel wasn't having to rely on him but close enough in case something went wrong, and soon the young angel was soaring through the air. 

Castiel didn't have Gabriel's grace at flying yet - his flying could be compared to a new born dear walking on shaking legs for the first time: able to do so, but not with same practised ease that came with time with it's elder.

He was however, fast. Very fast. Fast enough that Gabriel believed that the little angel might even be able to keep up with him.

Castiel began darting between the clouds, Gabriel actually having to put effort in to keep up with him. Laughs escaped unapologetically from Castiel's lips as he glided through the air, taking joy in his triumph and the exhilaration of the wind sweeping through his feathers. His grace was positively shining.

"Look Gabriel, i'm flying!" Castiel called out in mirth.

Gabriel flew by his side, matching him in pace whilst trying to anticipate Castiel's next move. "I told you, you could do it kiddo." Gabriel replied grinning. 

Castiel slowed down a bit and turned to face Gabriel, whilst still drifting backwards through the sky. His face was sincere as he said, "Thank you Gabriel. This is a great gift you have given me."

Gabriel smiled tenderly, eyes full of affection in return. "Nah, that was all you Cassie. I just helped you along a little. Now, enough of this heartfelt crap, race you back home!"

He sped off towards home, with Castiel behind him, laughing all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> [This art inspired me to write this fic.](http://hydraulic-wing.deviantart.com/art/Learning-to-fly-311133684/) Go check it out! :)
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
